FateStay Pokemon (New Version)
by MBenz4268
Summary: Somehow Shirou, Saber and others were dragged into a world not their own. Where there is no Holy Grail, the myths they know don't exist and more importantly: man and beast coexist as equals. Will they find their way back? Will they even want to? Sometimes, second chances come in the most unexpected ways. Rewrite in cooperation with rickyp01.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there party people... Again! To the rewritten version of the Fate/Stay Pokemon, thanks to my new beta-reader! The other chapters will be ready shortly!**

Somewhere, in an endless expanse of greys, browns and whites, filled with thousands of creatures of differing shapes, 7 stood out amongst the rest. Seven bodies, appearing for any onlooker as if humans lied unconcious in the vast abyss.

A redheaded boy stirred and awoke, glancing around through golden lidded eyes, and shocked awake at his surroundings, "Ugghh... W-What happened?" murmured Shirou, only to spring up as memories returned. Memories of a fight with a mad priest, the destruction of a "sacred" cup, and a battle with an ancient king, if only he could remember further…

"…S-Shirou?" a voice interrupts his remniscence, calling attention to the woman rising from sleep besides him. Looking at his blond companion in relief.

"Saber, thank goodness you're alright..." He said as he softly embraced her.

"You too" His blushing companion said returning his embrace.

"Are you two done with your little moment?" A gruff voice interrupts, a tanned man wearing crimson garb. The couple stumble back at the realisation of the presence of the Knight of the Bow, standing besides the purple haired Gorgon,

"Archer? Rider? W-What are you two doing here?" Shirou questioned, trying to distract the cynical Counter Gaurdian.

"We were on our way to join you two to confront Gilgamesh." Rider said, a puzzled expression on her face. "But then..."

"...We ended up here." Archer finished for her, more quizical then expected of the stoic man. "But what happened in between, is pretty much one big blank."

Saber's expression turned serious as she looked around. "Pray tell... where exactly is 'here'?"

"...Is this the afterlife?" The red-headed Magus asked wondering whether the Mesopotamian ruler had done them in.

"If it is the afterlife, I'm extremely disappointed." Interrupted the quiping voice of Rin Tohsaka, The raven-haired magus while holding onto her unconcious plumb-haired sister. Accompanied by his white haired sister Illyasviel Von Einzbern.

"Besides, I don't think we're dead, Oniichan." The little albino inserted, "We weren't even with you guys fighting Gilgamesh." Her brother nodded in response, remembering how they'd stayed behind at the Emiya estate after using a... tantric ritual to empower the blonde swordsman to deal with the arrogant king, it did prop the question of how they were here as well.

Only for his thoughts to be, once again, interrupted. By a giggling sound this time.

It was the gem magus who figured out the origin first, "Look!" she exclaimed, pointing towards the black shapes above.

The many shapes floating around all apeared differing, yet suprisingly similar, all were black, consisting of a single eye and some antenna jotting out of their bodies at the sides. Some antennae were straight, others curved, some even split into two.

Reflexively the group brought themselves into preperation for potential combat, but it proved needless as the shapes didn't apear hostile. Upon further inspection the shapes seemed greeting and playfull,

As Sakura Matou stirred awake in Rin's grasp, her first sight was a floating cyclopic eye, "Nown?" It asked cutely.

"W-What is that?! W-Where are we?!" Sakura yelped, while hiding behind her sister.

"Answer to both questions: no idea." The little albino inserted. Smiling at one of the things circling around her. "But they're kinda cute~!" she finished.

"Creepy is more like it." Archer muttered, thinking about his past, he knew he forgot much over the centuries of endless slaughter, but he was decently certain he'd have remembered such strange creatures if he'd ever encountered them. The thought of being in an unkown location, surrounded by thousands of unkown beings with unknown abilities distrubed him.

As the Counter Gaurdian wondered what to do five of the creatures broke off from the swarm, floating high above the group in clear sight to all seven. As the group stood in silence, wondering what it meant and what was happening it shamed him that his younger self was the first to make a key observation:

"They're letters!" Exclaimed Shirou as the others turned to him to look at him funny. "These creatures are shaped like letters!"

And Archer agreed, uppon closer inspection they did indeed seem shaped like somewhat similar to the latin alphabet.

The first had an eye in the center, and two apendages jutting out horizontally, both splitting into vertical lines up and down, the apandages clearly formed an H.  
The second had a small limb jutting out tot he left, one jutting out on top bending right, one straight on the right, and one on the bottom bending right as well, it seemed to be an E.  
The third and fourth seemed identical, they had a diagonal apandage in the upper left, and a second appandage on the bottom,bending right, it was strangly thicker after the bend then it was before and looked like an L more then any other letter.  
And the last of the five had a singular appendage coming out below its body, splitting into a perfect circle around its eye. it had to be and O.

H-E-L-L-O,

"They're greeting us?" Saber stated in surprise.

"I guess they're friendly after all." Sakura said meekly.

"But what are they? They're not familiars or Phantasmal Beasts" Archer's master insists. "The amount of prana these things have individually may be low. Pathetically low at that. But it feels so different; almost raw."

"Hmmm..." The blindfolded woman hummed.

"Is something wrong, Rider?" Sakura asked her servant.

"This may sound insane, but a minuscule part of they're already small amount of prana feels like something I haven't felt in years: divine energy." Medusa said cringing.

Everyone stood in stunned silence for a bit, only for it to be brought to an end by the smallest amoungst them. "Are you saying these things are gods?!" Illya said.

The former Gorgon shook her head, cringing at the idea that such an entity might be involved, her experiences with deities had never been pleasant. "No, but they were probably made _by_ a God. Which is why they have a small amount of divinity in them despite not being gods themselves. For what purpose they serve I can't say."

"Well that's all fine and dandy. But how is this going to get us out of here exactly?" Archer pointed out.

"Well... since these creatures are sentient and can communicate to an extent, a little diplomacy wouldn't hurt." Saber said deciding to take a chance. "Pardon me!" She shouted up to the letter creatures.

"Nown?" One creature, shaped like an "A", floated down to her; saying what she assumed to be a 'Yes?'.

"I appreciate your hospitality but can you please lead me and my comrades to an exit?" She asked, demonstrating her B ranked Charisma.

The creatures talked amongst themselves for a moment, leaving the companions unaware wether this was a good thing or not, before turning back to the King of Knights bobbing up and down cheerfully. "Unown! Unown!"

To everyones utter suprise the creatures somehow opened up a portal, which was unexpected as such magic would require more mana then any of these creatures seemed to have, then some of the little beings pushed the companions up towards it."Looks like we have our way out!" Shirou said smiling closer.

Saber was the first of the group to go through the portal, and before doing so the Knight turned tot he little cluster of letter smiling at them and said "Thank you.", before taking the leap. One by one they all went through the portal but not before Illya and Sakura wave goodbye to them. The Magi and Servants simply thought they were going home.

But the creatures, ironically called Unown, had another place in mind. The world of Pokemon.

 **I never thought I would do something like this but I think it's for the better.**

 **Like this rewrite? Anything you wanna ask me? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the rewritten second chapter all ready to go! Chapter 3 will hopefully be redone soon so be patient!**

Upon exciting the portal, the group had but two noteworthy observations, The first: The woodlands surrounding them, followed shortly by the realisation that the air felt rather different then expected.

"Guys... Are you feeling this right now?" Shirou whispered, nostrils flaring open, shock still at what he was smelling.

"How could we not, idiot?! The amount of mana in the air, as foreign as it maybe, is LEAGUES above what we're used to!" Rin scolded him in a panic.

"N-Not just that..." the usually stoic Rider said with a subtle stutter. Stunning all the rest. "Like Rin said, it may feel different but... this feels eerily similar to the Age of the Gods."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Rin loudly ,"R-Rider, please tell me you're joking!" Rin begged.

"Believe me, I wish I was joking." Rider muttered frowning, while Sakura put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her friend, as all present remained in collective silence for a minute that felt like an hour.

The silence was interrupted by a whisper from the twintailed magus, "Archer, Scout the area."

The tanned man only nodded in response,.

"You don't suppose that those creatures... somehow sent us back in time do you?" Saber spoke.

"Saber..." Illya said slowly. "Are we really going to think that those things, that Tohsaka said who's od levels were so low it was pathetic, were capable of True Magic?!"

"Think about it Illya. Can we really ignore the possibility." Sakura said, still clutching her companion. The homonculus merely pouted in response.

"Actually... You might want to scratch that time travel theory." Interrupted Archer, as he returned from his vantagepoint. Grasping a twig in his left hand "The local flora is entirely unknown to me, in all my time as a Couner Gaurdian I have never seen anything quite like it." he uttered, letting the implications of his words settle.

It was Rin, perhaps unsuprisingly, who first understood the significance of the Archers words, "Archer, do you mean to imply those little letters used the kaleidoscope?" She said, refering tot the dimensional sorcery. The conversation continued this line of thought for a while until Saber intervened.

"I believe it may be best to prioritise vital neccesities over speculations" The king inserted, "As I see it, we are in an unknown land, without food, water or shelter. Archer have you seen any signs of civilisation?" she querried.

The tanned man then explained that there where two nearby cities in walking distance, and the group agreeing to head towards the larger, and nearer of the two.

A while later finds the surviving participants of the Holy Grail War walking through the city still teeming with life despite it being late at night, Upon finding that none of the servants could return to astral form, Archer projected a set of civilian disguises.

The bustling metropolis of Lumiose City seemed shockingly similar to the Paris of their homeworld, featuring museams, fashion and a large central tower similar to the Eiffel Tower, but despite its similarities had a few obvious differences, prime amongst which being the beasts these people kept as pets. Some looked similar to animals they knew, different only in the details, while others looked startlingly different. But their key difference was the sheer amount of mana most of these creatures carried in their body.

"This is so... weird." Illya whispered, looking at the creatures all around her being treated as common pets.

"I know..." Rin agreed. "But try to play it off; these animals are obviously considered normal around here so it would definitely attract attention if we act surprised by-"

Before she could finish her sentence the group her an explosion further down the road.

"What was that?!" Sakura exclaimed in worry but didn't get answer because Shirou was already running towards it.

"Shirou!" Saber exclaimed going after him with the others following... and Archer shaking his head in exasperation of his younger self.

...

Shirou followed the the sounds of battle to what looked like a small park, stopping to see a large, green hedgehog-like creature fighting a grizzly bear with a beige ring on it's stomach. After seeing to people no older than him on the battleground with them he was close to tracing Kanshou and Bakuya to help them but stopped himself when he realized that the teenagers were on opposite sides giving the creatures orders.

"What is this?" Shirou couldn't help but ask himself.

"Next time wait for us to catch up, you idiot!" The Tohsaka mage scolded as he turned to see the rest of the group run towards him.

"Look." He said simply, pointing at the battle in front of them.

"Ursaring use Ice Punch on that Chesnaught!" One of the boys ordered his grizzly.

The bear roared as he dashed towards the large hedgehog (apparently called a Chesnaught) with his fist coated in an icy blue aura.

The other boy, with long green hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a violet buttoned up shirt a black jacket and jeans, just smirked with confidence. "Chester use Spiky Shield!"

"Ches!" Chester cried as he slams his fists together, and forms a round shield from its forearms and then produces a green force field covered with spikes that not only blocked the Ursaring's attack but caused damage on contact.

"Are they battling with their familiars?" Sakura questioned with curiosity.

"It appears so..." Rider mused, adjusting her "glasses".

"And it also appears that these battles are commonplace. Look around." Saber brought to their attention to the surrounding area, more specifically to the small audience that was already in the area.

"Now use Power Up Punch and follow it with Needle Arm!"

The group brought their attention back to the battle to see the Chesnaught coats his fist with and orange aura and punched the Ursaring in the face and afterwards his body became coated in a red aura. After the aura faded he ran towards the bear as his arm turned green and the spikes on it grew longer and sharper, then giving his opponent a strong blow to the gut making it skid along the ground and unable to get back up.

"Ursaring!" The bear's master exclaimed in concern but it received no response when it saw the the swirls in it's eyes.

"Ursaring is unable to battle!" A girl acting as referee exclaimed. "Chesnaught is the winner! The victory goes to Liam!"

"Alright!" The green haired young man, Liam, cheered as he gave his Chesnaught a pat in the back. "Way to go Chester!"

"Chesnaught!" Chester gave his master a goofy grin and a thumbs up.

As the crowd began to disperse, with the bear turning into a red light and being sucked into a red and white sphere by it's owner, the Masters and Servants just stood in silence of the display. Seeing two animals battle with what they could only describe as some kind of magecraft and everyone treating it as if it was completely normal.

So apparently the secrecy of magecraft wasnt as strict here as it was back home, at least in regards to these creatures.

"Excuse me!"

Everyone broke out of their stupor to see Illya walking straight towards the green haired teen who was healing his creature with some sort of spray bottle.

"What is that little brat doing?!" Rin nearly screamed.

Liam turned towards the little albino girl with a smile. "Well, hello there! Did you enjoy the battle?"

"Uh-huh!" Illya beamed, laying on the cuteness. "It was really cool how Chester beat up Ursaring!"

While Chester grinned even more with the praise, Liam raised a brow at her choice of words. "You're not from around here, are ya kid?

"Um... is it that obvious?" The homunculus said as innocent as possible.

"Illya!"

She turned to see her adopted brother and the rest coming towards them.

"I'm sorry... is my sister bothering you?" Shirou apologized and ignoring Illya sticking her tongue out at him.

"No, not at all." Liam assured. "I take it you folks saw the battle too?"

Saber nodded her head. "Yes. It was... interesting."

"Names Liam by the way and this..." He introduced as he put his arm around his partner. "... is my Chesnaught, Chester."

"Ches!" Chester grunted a greeting.

"Real creative name..." Archer whispered. It didn't go unheard since Rin elbowed him in the stomach.

"Please ignore him." The Counter Guardian's younger self said. "I'm Shirou, you met my adopted sister Illya and this is Rin, Sakura, Saber, Rider and the jerk here is Archer."

The group each raised waved hand when Shirou introduced them, minus Archer who just shrugged. Liam raised a brow at the last three names but assumed they were nicknames and thought nothing of it.

"Nice to meet you folks! Say, you guys new around here?"

"You could say that..." Sakura said.

"Sorry if I'm sounding rude, but I'm curious to why seemed so interrested in my pokémon"

Illya felt ashamed that she failed to hide her intrigue, but quickly came up with an explanation.

"Well, that's because I didn't go out much before Shirou took me in. My family believed they never needed... Pokemon." She explained, trying out that foreign word for what she assumed were the "animals" here.

"That's rough... Pokemon are a part of our everyday lives." Liam said sadly as he pet his Chesnaught. "I'm sorry if I'm sounding rude again but your family must be pretty short sighted."

"In more ways than one..." Illya muttered but was relieved to see that Liam bought the story.

"Actually Liam, the rest of us haven't really been around Pokemon either. For personal reasons..." Rin said.

Liam was more than a little surprised to see people who have never been around Pokemon. He wanted to know why but since Rin said it was personal, he dropped the subject.

"Wow... So what are you guys doing in Lumiose City?"

"This may sound crazy but after we had to deal with a... problem, ended up here. We don't know how or why but we did." Shirou explained without giving to much away.

 _At least I'm not totally lying..._ He thought.

The others, more specifically Rin, Archer and Illya, thought something different. _No way he's going to believe that!_

"Maybe you guys ran into a Beheeyem. Those Pokemon are known to manipulate memories." Liam said.

 _He actually bought that?!_ The group from Fuyuki thought in surprise.

"Perhaps we did." Rider said, being the first to regain her composure. "I don't believe we encountered a 'Beheeyem' before this moment so I couldn't say..."

"If you guys are lost maybe I can help you guys find a place to stay." Liam offered.

"Really? We don't want to impose on you Liam..." Said Saber.

"Don't worry, it's no trouble at all. Besides I can give you guys the opportunity to finally learn about Pokemon! My godfather's the professor of here in Kalos; I'm sure he'll be happy to help out!"

"Excuse us for a moment..." Rin said, putting on her on her school idol persona and pulling the others away into a huddle. "That was... awfully nice of him. I didn't even have to hypnotize the guy for him to believe us!"

"I suppose it goes to show how desensitized these people are to supernatural stuff if they have creatures that are known to mess with your head..." Archer said.

"I say we take the offer, whether we like it or not, we're lost here and at least we can learn about where we are or how we got here by seeing this professor." Shirou said.

"I agree with Sempai. Who knows, maybe those letter creatures from before were Pokemon too." Sakura brought up.

Meanwhile Liam and Chester waited for the strangers to make their decision.

"Naught?" Chester said giving his trainer an odd look.

"You think they're weird don't ya, bud?" Said Liam with his Pokemon nodding in response.

The young man's expression turned almost meloncholic. "I admit I do too but there's no way I'm turning a blind eye to someone in need."

They then saw the group disperse and come towards them; with a certain blond hair girl stepping forward with a small smile.

"We decided to accept your offer."

 **I definitely feel better about this story now that I have someone helping me with the Fate perspective. I feel like I can get this story right this time!**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now here's Chapter 3! It's probably gone through the biggest change of my already established chapters because of a headcannon rickyp01 and I tossed back and forth for a while. You'll find out in a bit. Also I find it pretty awesome that this story is getting recognition much quicker than my old version! Does that happen often?**

Liam and his Chesnaught, Chester led the group of Masters and Servants to Kalos' Pokemon Laboratory.

"Uncle Augustine? Kaimana? I'm back and I've brought some guests!" Liam called out as he opened the door.

"Who's Kaimana?" Sakura asked.

"My half-sister. She's around the same age as Illya here." He explained, obviously not knowing Illya's real age. "Fair warning though, she's a bit... tactless."

At that moment the group heard footsteps approaching rapidly and the Fuyuki group were surprised to see a large dark blue and red creature that looked like a cross between a hammerhead shark, a jet plane and a dragon... and it was heading straight for Saber!

"Stand back! URGH!" Saber commanded as the shark-dragon tackled her to the ground.

"Saber!" Shirou exclaimed in worry but that worry quickly faded into confusion when his brain processed the preceding events. The dragon wasn't attacking her but was hugging her.

"Well... this is an odd sight." Rider said, amused.

"I am so sorry about that Saber!" Liam apologized as he and Chester helped get the dragon off of her. "Garchomp here belongs to my godfather. She's very friendly but this is the first time she's acted this forward towards a stranger!"

"It's alright Liam. I was merely surprised is all." Saber said, her eyes still on Garchomp who hiding from her gaze behind Liam, if she didnt know better she'd have sworn the dragon was blushing. She couldn't help but be at awe; despite the physical differences, Garchomp was without a doubt a dragon, she never expected to see one again in the modern era.

Giving into temptation, Saber started to pat Garchomp on her back and the Pokemon began to smile in content. A curious Illya walked up and carefully touched it, wondering how a dragon's skin would feel.

"Wow! This is so cool~!" She said as she felt its skin, it was covered in tiny scales giving it a shockingly soft when petting one direction, while petting it from the back tot he front felt course like sandpaper.

"Heh-heh, judging by your faces this is the first time you've seen a Garchomp!" Said a new male voice.

Everyone looked up to see a man with the waviest black hair ever seen, wearing a lab coat over a dark blue shirt and black pants coming towards them. Behind him was a girl who looked no older than Illya (physically speaking), who they assumed was Kaimana.

Funny thing was if Liam hadn't said anything, they probably wouldn't guess they were siblings. Unlike his somewhat pale skin, she had a tanned complection had shoulder length blue-green hair, blue eyes behind her round glasses, and a ruffled dress that was white on top and navy blue on the bottom. And following the girl was another Pokemon that looked like a sea lion pup, except it was blue with a white snout that ended with a round pink nose with a light blue ruff around it's neck, almost giving it a clown motif.

"Actually Uncle Augustine, this is the first time they've seen Pokemon, period." Liam brought up.

Both the man and little girl opened their mouths in surprise. The Fuyuki group really weren't liking the stares they were getting.

"You're... kidding right? How could these guys never seen Pokemon before?!" The girl exclaimed in shock.

"Pop Pop!" Her seal barked in agreement.

"Kaimana, Pippa. Don't be rude."

"Sorry..." Kaimana said with a pout.

"But where are my manners? My name is Augustine Sycamore, I'm the Pokemon Professor here in the Kalos region, and these two are Kaimana and her Popplio Pippa." Professor Sycamore introduced themselves, pointing at the girl and the blue seal.

"Pleased to meet you Professor." Rin bowed in greeting; her honor student mask coming out again. "My name is Rin Tohsaka and these are my companions, Shirou, his sister Illya, Saber, Archer, Rider and... my sister Sakura."

She then turned to see Sakura give her a small but awkward smile. At least they were trying to patch things up...

"Likewise. Anything I can help you with?" The Professor asked.

"Actually, sir... we're not sure if you can." Shirou admitted.

"Try me."

"Well Uncle Augustine, these folks say they got lost and have no memory on how they got here. I think they might have ran into a Beheeyem." Liam took over for Shirou.

His godfather thought about it as he rubbed his chin. "Perhaps... but Beheeyem and Elgyem don't really live around here. You must've come from pretty far away."

 _You have no idea..._ The Masters and servants all silently agreed.

"So what are you guys gonna do since your lost?" Kaimana questioned straight to the point as her Popplio sniffed at Illlya's feet.

They weren't sure how to answer...

"We're not certain on where to go since we spent our whole lives away from Pokemon. But since that we no longer have that restriction, maybe you can show us they way until we find our way home. If you are able to Professor." Saber answered as truthfully as possible without giving to much away.

"They can your temporary assistants, Uncle! You have been short staffed since everyone left to do their own projects and Sina and Dexio won't be back for another week." Liam offered

Professor Sycamore gave it some thought before smiling. "Well, I don't see why not. It would be good opportunity for them to learn about Pokemon! But since it's late perhaps it's best they'd start in the morning."

What the others didn't notice the laptop on the far end off the room was flashing a light while automatically taking a picture of them...

...

"Here are the guest quarters" The Professor said leading the group towards the bedrooms upstairs. "I hope it's to your liking."

"It's more than enough. Thank you, Professor." Sakura bowed politely as the others followed.

"Your very welcome. Anything else you need?"

"Well... do you have any books?" Rider asked.

"Yes, anything in particular?"

"Any books on... Pokemon?" The gorgon answered, still getting used to the term. "Maybe some mythologies or a map or two?"

"I'll be right back." Said the professor as he went back downstairs.

"I figured we could get a head start on learning about this place's customs." Rider explained once Sycamore was out of earshot.

"Good idea, Rider. That way we won't look completely out of place." Shirou agreed as they turned to the bedrooms. "Now how do we split the rooms?"

"Dibs on rooming with Shirou!" Illya exclaimed hugging his side equivalent to a bear trap.

"You don't get to call 'dibs', you little brat!" Rin hissed trying to pry the homunculus off of the red head.

"Isn't that the point?"

"Ok you two, quit it!" Shirou tried quelling the fight, with help from Saber and Sakura. Rider was just standing silently in the background as she noticed Archer slipping away to where the professor went off to.

 _Now, where's he going?_ She thought curiously.

Meanwhile Professor was in the library, already gathering the books Rider asked for when Garchomp poked her head through the door.

"Is something the matter, girl?"

"Gaaar..."

"I think Garchomp wants to take the books to our... guests." Said Kaimana (with a laptop in her hands) as she and her Popplio showed up from behind.

"Gaaaar!" The Mach Pokemon nodded.

Professor Sycamore chuckled. "You just want to see Miss Saber again, do you?"

Seeing Garchomp looking embarrassed was the only answer he needed. "Well, here you go."

As Garchomp took the books in her claws, Kaimana sat down on the table about to use the computer until she saw a still open program. More importantly, what was on it.

"Hey Professor, can you come over here? You need to see this."

The professor's eyes narrowed at the data on the screen, it appeared that the hardware his systems used to identify pokemon had to be malfunctioning, "Kaimana dear, can you please get Liam?" he asked "I think we need to talk."

 **Later…**

Liam, Kaimana and the Professor where sitting at the computer, looking at the screen in confusion, on the screen stood the data the equipment in the Lab collected on their new guests, This equipment was used to identify pokemon, much like the Pokedex would, and did so by amongst other taking an impression of their natural energy to identify their type.

"What does it mean Uncle Augustine?" Asked Liam, looking at the words "Unidentified Pokemon" above a picture of Saber and the words "Dragon/Water/Fairy /Ghost" written under her picture.

After about a second the screen changed, showing a picture of Rider with the words "Ground/Rock /Dragon /Ghost", followed shortly by Archer marker "Ghost/Fairy /Steel", Followed by a picture of a redhead marked "Fairy/Steel". Ony to be replaced by Illya "Ice/Ghost" written beneath her. Soon to be replaced by Sakura and the words "Dark/Bug/Ghost". Since Rin was covered up in most of the pictures it didn't get a clear read on her.

"I don't know Liam, But I have a theory" Sycamore answered."But first I must ask, do you both know what a Potens is?"

"Someone who can use moves like a Pokemon?" Kaimana inserted, beating her half-brother to the punch. "Like how a Psychic can use telekinesis, or the Aura Gaurdians? Do you think they're like that?"

"Yes Kai, I believe our guests may be something similar to a potens, though a potens with multiple types is unknown outside of legends, scientists and historians speculate they could exist." The professor said in agreement.

"Do you think they know?" Liam asked, garnering weird looks from Kaimana "I mean they don't know about Pokemon, do you think they know about this? We should tell them."

"Now Liam, I think it might be best if we waited until tomorrow, they seemed rather tired and you've all had a busy day" Sycamore reasoned

As the conversation continued no one noticed that a certain Counter Guardian was listening to their conversation.

 **Did you get it? I had this thought for a while if something Psychic trainers exist, why not the other types? The term "Potens" was coined by my beta, so thanks to him! This isn't gonna be the last time you hear of this theory in this story so stay tuned.**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wana ask me? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was... admittedly difficult to write. My beta and I were constantly back and forth on what to use. Hope you guys like it though...**

After quick discussion they reached a consensus on the beds, they had split up between two rooms, both containing two bunkbeds, each bunk containing a pair consisting of a servant and their master, Illyasviel had insisted on staying with her Onii-chan and Saber, Sakura would have objected if it werent for Rider persuading her and Rin to take the oportunity reconect as siblings.

Once they all made their beds and the magi projected themselves some sleepwear they reunited in the library to study the books provided by Garchomp,

After a while Rin let of a defeated sigh, "You know... a part of me was hoping it wasn't possible but now it's undeniable,how are those weak letters able to use the Kaleidoscope? And why did they send us here instead of Fuyuki?" Rin rubbed her temples in frustration until she felt a nudge on her side causing her to look down at the strange landshark.

"Gaar?" Garchomp growled in concern.

"What do you want?" Rin said irritably.

"I believe Garchomp was concerned about you Rin." Her blonde companion answered.

"She's an animal Saber..." Rin snapped back, with Garchomp shooting a glare at her.

"A highly intelligent animal." The fallen goddess inserted up not taking her eyes of her book.

"And it looks like they don't like being compared to the weak, ordinary animals." Illya added.

Illya's contribution reminded Rin of yet another revalation about their new world, that being that most of the animals they know from home went extinct in this world because Pokemon became more dominant. They either became prey or became Pokemon themselves to adapt; now the only normal animals left fish, small insects and some livestock.

"Alright, alright. Sorry..." she apologised as Garchomp snorted a bit and went back to Saber's side as her Servant entered the room looking thoughtfull.

"Where have you been?" Rin asked the Counter Guardian sighed before responding;

"I've been watching our hosts to get a feel from them. I think they are suspicious of us."

Rin gave him a flat expression; it seemed as if her Servant had a grasp of the glaringly obvious,"We practically told them we had no clue of something that is common knowledge in this world, Archer. It makes sense they would be suspicious."

"It's not just that. I don't know how but I think they have technology that somehow KNOWS we have magecraft."

The room fell silent, but only for a moment.

"R-Really?" Sakura stuttered. When Archer gave her nod, they can already here Rin mumbling 'great... Just great!' under her breath.

"I guess we need to hypnotize them after all" Illya shrugged. Garchomp gave them all a 'don't you dare!' look; she may like Miss Saber, but she wasn't going to let her friends harm the professor.

"That may not be necessary..."

Everyone turned to Rider, who was the one who spoke up.

"I have an idea..." She said as she held up a book titled _Sinnoh Folk Tales._

 **The next morning...**

The sun had barely risen when Shirou woke up, as he silently climbed out of his bed he saw Saber still sleeping on the lower bunk and heard his sister snoring lightly in the bed behind him. Not wanting to wake them up he silently left to wander the blue halls of the Sycamore home remniscing about the tatami walls of the Emiya estate, thinking about how he might never see it again...

But Shirou was soon broken from his remniscence by a certain shark-dragon turning the corner and looking him in the eye, tilting her head in on what to do, he settled for a simple greeting "...Hello."

"Gar." Garchomp greeted back with a nod.

Shirou couldn't get over how intelligent these Pokemon were. Knowing that he decided ask Garchomp a simple question,"Do you know where the kitchen is?"

The dragon nodded and gestured Shirou to follow her in a certain direction. "Gar! Gar!"

So he followed Garchomp into the kitchen where he was suprised to see the professor taking some ingredients out of the fridge. "Gar!"

"Calm down, Garchomp! I'll have breakfast ready soon..." The Professor said before turning around to see that his Pokemon had company. "Oh Shirou! I didn't realize you were awake."

"I'm usually up this early, sir. I asked Garchomp to take me to the kitchen. I didn't realize you were here." Shirou explained.

"Do you need anything?"

"Um... I hope I'm not imposing or anything but... can I help you make breakfast?" The redhead asked sheepishly.

"Oh? You cook?" Sycamore inquired. When his guest nodded the Professor gave him a smile. "Sure, you can help me."

Shirou smiled as he went to the kitchen counter but his smile faltered a bit when he saw the ingredients. The were some ingredients he recognized but they were others he didn't, like certain fruit.

"Is something wrong, Shirou?" Sycamore asked in concern.

"Uh... Nothing's wrong Professor." Shirou assured as he taste tested something that, upon a quick use of structural analasis turned out to be a distant decendant of the peach, aparently a lot of plants had to evolve to survive the new ecosystem when Pokemon came into being, the idea of getting to cook with new ingredients excited him more then he'd care to admit.

 **Later...**

"This... is... AMAZING!" Liam gushed as he devoured more of Shirou's food, as did everyone else at the table; a large one they moved to the entrance to make room for everyone. As usual, Saber ate the most and was currently trying stare down Rider for a pancake. And the gorgon was staring at the king just as hard.

"You two already ate enough to compete with a Snorlax, save some food for the rest of us!" Kaimana spoke up.

The two servants turned beet red with embarrassment. They had no clue what a Snorlax was but they knew it wasn't a complement.

"Kai!" Liam scolded.

"You know it's true." Kaimana said unapologetically, making her half-brother sigh.

"Anyway..." Professor Sycamore interrupted. "I'd like to talk to you all about something."

The Fuyuki group braced themselves for questions Archer told them to watch out for.

"I know you may not be familiar with Pokemon but maybe you've heard of the term Potens or typers?"

Rin chose her words carefully. "Well... I know the former is Latin for 'powerfull'."

"Not really sure what Latin is but I suppose you have the right idea." Sycamore said.

"A Potens is someone who has more access to their to their dormant Pokemon genes, correct?" Saber answered, remembering the book Rider showed them.

"Exactly. Some historians believe that Pokemon and humans were one in the same. Evolution simply took them in different paths over time. The Potens are believed to be a remnant of the path we didn't take, while not on the level as Pokemon themselves they are powerfull in their own right."

"Pardon me for being forward, Professor but where are you going with this?" Shirou asked. Everyone knew what he was going to ask but they decided to play along.

"Well... we're not sure you all remember but my computer accidentally scanned you last night and it came to the conclusion that you were all Potens. At least most of you, the only one we didn't get a good read on was Miss Tohsaka." Sycamore explained.

Everyone was silent for a bit. But to avoid further suspiscion Rin decided to ask.

"Why are you telling us this?"

Surprisingly, Liam was the one who gave the answer.

"To assure you guys you don't have to worry. If it's us that your afraid of." He said with a smile on his face.

That... caught them by surprise. Kaimana even had an brief look of... relief on her face before it vanished just as quickly. This didn't go unnoticed by Archer.

"Having powers because of a bloodline, while not common knowledge, is not exactly a secret either. Me and Kai's dad is a hydromancer. Human Water types if you wanna split hairs." Liam said gesturing to the two of them. "But being in the bloodline doesn't exactly guarantee you'll have the abilities. Take me for an example, I'm powerless!"

"What about Kaimana?" Archer spoke up.

"No. I don't either." She answered quickly scratching her neck. Archer might once have been oblivious enough to believe liars like Shinji, but he'd long since learned how to spot a lying child, the fact that she smelled like sea salt didnt help her believablility.

Archer wasn't the only who had suspicions about Kai. Liam glanced at her with worried eyes, reminiscing about the time the time they met...

 **The week before, in the Alola region...**

In Akala Island, Liam and his mother Maeve just got off from the airport in Heahea City and headed towards the police station. They sure were surprised when they got a call from an Officer Jenny who was an old friend of Maeve's telling them that Marcus Fischer, her ex-husband and Liam's father, was arrested for assault. They weren't here for him though, he was out of their lives since the divorce. No, they came for the real bombshell from the call: to figure out what to do his ten year old daughter.

A daughter they didn't know existed.

Since the child's mother past away and she had no other family, that made Liam the closest blood relative the police could find.

"Liam, are you sure you're ready for this?" Maeve asked her son who was silent for the whole walk. "I applaud you for wanting to help Kaimana but there's no guarantee she's going to accept it. I wouldn't be surprised if she was just as in the dark about you as we were of her."

Liam sighed heavily. "I know that, Mom. But she is my... sister. Wow, it still feels weird saying that. Anyway, no doubt Dad was as harsh to her about being a hydromancer like he was with me, even if she doesn't want come with me I wanna at least make her feel better if she isn't a Typer either."

"Awww~! And that why I love you! You're always so thoughtful!" Maeve said as she leaned in for a kiss; making him blush with embarrassment. When they arrived at the police station, they saw Officer Jenny, along with an attractive dark skinned woman, for some reason Liam felt like he's seen her before.

"Hey Jenny."

"It's nice to see you again Maeve. Wish it was under better circumstances..." Officer Jenny said apologetically.

"You two must be the Sanders family." The dark skinned woman inquired as she stepped forward.

Maeve nodded "We are, miss..."

"Call me Olivia."

Liam then realized how she looked familiar. " I remember now! You're a member of the Alolan Elite Four! I've seen you on the news!"

Olivia chuckled. "Yes, but I'm the Kahuna of Akala Island first and foremost. Our League hasn't been around for that long."

"Kahuna?" Liam said remembering the term from the phone call. "Wait... does that mean you were there when the... incident happened?"

Olivia suddenly frowned. "Yes... I tried to settle the problem myself. Your father sure is a real piece of work, thinking because he's a potens that gives him special treatment. Not when you nearly kill someone with your gift! I just feel bad for the poor girl... She saw more than I did."

Liam couldn't help but gulp a little. "...W-Where is Kaimana?"

"She's inside. A little shaken but she's otherwise unharmed." Officer Jenny stated. "Would you like to speak with her?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The two of them walked inside to station the lobby. That's where they saw Kaimana watching her Popplio trying to cheer her up with dancing but still kept a stoic expression.

 _Wow... she inherited Dad's looks. I guess she is his kid..._ Liam thought absentmidedly.

"Pop po...?" The Popplio barked trying to get a rouse out of her.

"Sorry Pippa... Your dancing is lovely as always but... I'm just not not in the mood." Kaimana sighed.

Pippa whimpered a bit until they saw two people come in with Officer Jenny and the Kahuna. "Who are they?"

"Kaimana, these are the Sanders. I told you about them, remember?" Jenny answered.

"Oh yeah... Dad's old family that I never knew about..." Kaimana responded almost bitterly.

"Hey... um... Is it ok if I talk to Kaimana alone?" Liam asked tentatively.

"Um... Sure. Miss Sanders shall we talk in my office?" Jenny said as she escorted Maeve and Olivia out of the lobby. The green haired young man took a seat next to his apparent half-sister.

"Hey there..."

She was silent for a moment, so at first he thought she was ignoring him until she spoke up again. "Hey... I guess your my half-brother?"

"Uhhh... yes. I'm Liam..."

The two of them sat in awkward silence for a while until Pippa couldn't take it any more and made a large bubble with her nose and it popped right in front of them; making them jump in their seats.

"Popplio! Pop pop pop!" Pippa cheered as she clapped her flippers together.

Liam chuckled at the Water type by their feet. "That Popplio of yours is a real cutie."

The blue haired girl didn't really respond other than petting her starter. After more awkward silence she decided to ask. "Did Dad train you in hydromancy too?"

He was surprised that she asked that but at the same time he wasn't.

"Yup. Training day and night to try and jumpstart my 'powers'. And BOY was he mad when he found out I didn't have any powers to begin with." He answered. "Let me guess, he did the same to you."

"Doing the same hand exercises over and over, training in the middle of a rainstorm, the whole shebang." Kaimana responded flatly.

"...And I'm guessing you got the shallow end of the gene pool too, so to speak?"

Again, more silence before responding.

"Yes... like you I'm powerless." She muttered

He nodded but for some reason he didn't really believe her. Her answer felt sincere and yet it wasn't, why?

Liam rubbed the back of his neck nervously. This was WAY harder than he thought.

"Well... is there anything you want too do Kai?" Liam asked awkwardly.

She then looked at him funny. "Kai?"

"Oh... well... 'Kaimana' was a little to long. N-Not that I don't like your name our anything! Because it's not that! It's a really pretty name!" He stuttered and then blushed. _I'm so blowing this..._

 _..._

"I want to know the Potens history. From the real masters." Kai said seemingly ignoring his blunder.

"Huh?"

"I mean... just because I don't have powers doesn't mean I want to know more about our bloodline. But I seriously doubt our father's overbearing teachings is the whole story. But what about those who really do know what these abilities are all about, the ones who _really_ get it but don't let the power go to their heads."

Kaimana was silent before looking at her hands. Liam looked closely to see that she was trembling. This set off some alarms in his mind but he didn't want to push her further.

"Do you know where to start?" Liam asked.

She shook her head.

"You know... I happen to know a Gym Leader in Kalos who's a Potens. Much more gifted than our old man but she's as humble as humble could be. I was going back to Kalos anyway for a Doubles Tournament if you want you can come along with me and you can meet her ..."

When Kaimana didn't respond, he thought he screwed something up.

"You don't have to come with me. The choice is yours and I know you still have your island trials..."

"Okay."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Liam's jaw dropped for a moment before regaining composure. "...Not that I'm complaining or anything but why? I'm still a total stranger to you."

Kai just shrugged before picking Pippa up in her arms. "I don't know... call it curiosity."

"What about your trials?"

"Honestly? I was only doing this to please Dad. I might continue another time but for now... I kinda want to leave Alola for a while."

 **Back to the present...**

That brought them to today. After telling Kahuna Olivia she was bowing out of the trials to clear her head, Kai was given another Z-Crystal exclusive to the Popplio line as a parting gift and looks forward to when she decides to come back to Alola, but no rush. After his mom went back to work in Coumarine City, it was just the two of them. It's not like their time together was bad, just awkward, especially when Kai gives her blunt responses.

"What puzzles me is..." Liam snapped out of his thoughts when his godfather spoke up. "Is that all Potens are usually a single type and you people are two types or more. That was previously believed to be impossible..."

The Fuyuki group came up with an answer immediately.

"We're not 100 percent certain Professor, but when we were reading last night we might have jogged a memory." Rider said calmly.

"Oh?"

"All we remember was some type of facilty and someone saying that he wanted to 'repair the break between man and Pokemon'. I'm afraid that's all we remember...' Rider skillfully lied.

The Professor looked... pensive for a moment. So did Liam and Kaimana, though the latter looked like she was skeptical.

 _Do you think they bought it Rider?_ Sakura asked through their mental link.

 _Let's hope so..._ She responded back.

 **At least the chapter gave me a chance to establish Liam and Kaimana a little more. So there's that...**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it's been a while... I've been busy taking care of my grandmother all this time and since me and my mom have to watch her constantly, it takes up my schedule quite a lot. Because of this updates on ALL my stories won't be as quick as they once were. I'm not quitting them if that's what any of you are thinking, they'll just update slower. I just thought I should warn you guys and I hope you understand.**

As the Fuyuki group waited to see if their hosts bought the story, everyone noticed the lights above them flickering slightly, some of them even sparking electricity.

"Um... Is something wrong with the wiring in this place, Professor?" Sakura asked.

"Relax, that's just Eddy." Kaimana said.

"Eddy?"

As if to answer their question, a creature made out of electricity and plasma emerged from the lightbulb. It was chuckling a static-like laugh as it bounced off the walls.

"What the heck?! What is that thing?" Illya exclaimed as everyone ducked they're heads so they wouldn't get hit. Kaimana left the table for some reason and went into another room

"Well, that's Eddy. He's a Rotom." Liam answered.

"Let me guess, another Pokemon?" Archer responded flatly.

"Yup."

"Okay Eddy, you've had your fun now get back in the Pokedex." Kaimana said as she came back in with a square-ish red device with a screen.

"Hihihihi~!" The Rotom cackled as he dove straight for the device. After it sparked for a moment, the screen somehow turned on by itself, showing eyes and a mouth, and rectangular arms coming from behind. **" _Zzzzrt~! That wazz fun! The lookzz on their facezzz was worth getting up for! Especially your's pigtailzz!"_**

Rin would've been angry at just being insulted, but the first thing that caught her attention was also the first thing everyone else was gaping at.

"Did that thing just talk?!" Rin exclaimed with a shaky finger.

 ** _"Hey who are you callin' a 'thing', zzzt?!_ "** Eddy accused, with an angry emoji showing on his screen. _ **"I happen to be a rare, state of the art Rotom Pokedex, mizzy!"**_

"Calm down, Eddy. These folks never came across Pokemon before let alone a Rotom Dex, so it's natural they'd get spooked." Kaimana reasoned.

 _ **"Never came acrozz Pokemon, zzzrt?! What have they been living under a rock?"** _ Eddy teased as he received nothing but glares from the Masters and Servants.

"Alright, enough!" Liam tried to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. "Anyway, I'm going to mall to get some Pokemon Food and some more supplies. Any of you guys wanna come with?"

"Um... Not to sound rude but... why do you want us to come?" Shirou asked.

The green haired trainer simply shrugged. "I just thought it would be fun for you guys to check out a bit of the city. Maybe you'll find something you like."

"That's nice but... we don't have any money with us." Sakura admitted. Everyone doubted the yen they had on them had value here.

"If you want I can lend you some money" Professor Sycamore chimed in.

They were shocked by his proposal, until Shirou was the first to speak. "Sir, that's awfully generous of you, but we couldn't-"

"Don't worry about it, if it'll make you feel better it'll be a small amount until you find a way to earn your own. How about that?"

Again the Fuyuki group were shocked on how willing these people were to help strangers but given on what they read in the books so far, that's just how this world is, especially towards those who travel. They just said the first thing that came into their heads.

"Thank you... we'll repay you some day..."

 **Later...**

"Ahhh, Lumiose City! The place to find the folks with the deepest pockets~!" Said a particularly shifty looking vendor said as he set up his stand in the middle of the mall. On a leash he had an particularly unruly Deino that kept chewing on said stand. "Hey, quit it!"

"No!" The Dark/Dragon type barked before it resumed chewing.

"Perhaps I can have better luck getting rid of you here than the past two cities!"

As he scanned the crowd he spotted a certain albino girl, or rather how fancy her clothes looked. "Jackpot!"

 **...**

Somewhere in the mall Illya was crouched down as she pet a trainer's Herdier, the little terrier pokemon licked her face in happiness as she fed it a little treat it's owner gave her. "Thanks for letting me pet your Pokemon!"

"No problem kid, who knows maybe you'll get your Starter Pokemon soon enough!" The man said "Let's go Herdier!"

"Her!" The Loyal Dog Pokemon responded as he and his trainer went on their way.

"Bye!" Illya waved goodbye as she waited for everyone, watching the comings and going of of people and Pokemon. Liam and Kaimana had gone to the stores, Shirou and Saber were going to combine their skills to get more money, having borrowed some starting capital from the Proffesor, Sakura and Rider were doing... who knows what and Rin would come by later having stayed in the library to read up on this world with Archer. Just by feeling their mana she could feel that some of the trained larger ones could probably take on a magus or, dare she say, a low level Servant.

"Hey you!" Said a male voice.

Illya turned around to see a brightly dressed man with some sort of stand. After a moment she pointed at herself. "Me?"

"Yes you, little girl! Come over here! I want you to take a look at this Pokemon!"

The homunculus went over to the stand to see a blue four-legged lizard that was half her height with shaggy black fur covering most of it's body including it's eyes tied to a leash and chewing off the stand without a care in the world.

"So... what am I looking at here?" She inquired.

"This..." He said before tugging the lizard's leash to make it stop chewing "...adorable little thing is called a Deino, a Dark and Dragon type Pokemon."

"Dei?" Smelling another new thing in front of it, the Deino did what all Deinos do: tackle the new thing and bite it.

"Whoa! Hey! Quit it!" Illya exclaimed as the little dragon kept nibbling on her arm. "What's it doing?"

"You see, Deino are blind so they get around by tackling things and biting them. The don't get vision until WAY later in their evolutionary life."

Illya looked at Deino curiously, besides being... admittedly pretty cute, she felt a vast amount of potential in this creature's prana.

"Speaking of it's evolutions, the Deino line are some of the most powerful Pokemon in the world. Train it just right you could have a very powerful dragon by your side~! And I'll sell it to ya for just 2 million Pokedollars!" **1***

As Illya looked at the adorable biter, mouth still atached to her arm, she considered it, Thinking about what the salesman said she decided that if this creature could be one of the strongest she'd have to go for it. Reaching into her pocket Illyasviel grabbed the 5.000 pokedollars (apparently that was considered a small amount in this world, Kalos especially) her Onii-chan had given her to spend for candy before and through quick structural grasp and some mild projection she quickly handed the salesperson his money.

"Enjoy your new friend~!" The vendor said before turning away from her, giggling at the amount of money he made. "Hohoho! Rich kids, they'll buy anything!"

 **...**

"Ok! Now that we have enough food for our Pokemon, let's go find the others!" Liam said with several bags in hand. Kai had two bags of her own, Pippa balancing a can on her nose and Eddy was floating by her side

"Now where did Illya go?" Kaimana asked.

"I'm here!" The three of the turned to Illya running towards them with, to their surprise, a Deino on a leash.

"Illya..." Liam said flatly. "Where did you get that Deino?"

"From a stand by the fountain. Isn't he cute? Ow!" Illya answered as the Deino bit her arm again.

"Sure, it's cute... until it evolves." Kaimana said.

"Huh?"

Kaimana said nothing but turned to her Rotomdex "Eddy?"

 _ **"Deino, the Irate Pokemon. A Dark/Dragon type. It tends to bite everything, and it is not a picky eater. Approaching it carelessly is dangerous."**_ Eddy stated the Dex info as a picture of a Deino was on his screen.

"I knew that already!" Illya exclaimed.

 _ **"Let me finish, zzzt!"** _ He retorted back as his screen changed to a two what looked like a two-headed Deino. _**"Zweilous, the Hostile Pokemon. A Dark/Dragon type. The two heads do not get along. Whichever head eats more than the other gets to be the leader."**_

Illya said nothing but raise a brow as Eddy's screen changed again. To her surprise, the picture looked somewhat like a three-headed hydra with six wings Deino's colors of blue, black and purple.

 _ **"Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokemon. It responds to movement by attacking. This scary, three-headed Pokemon devours everything in its path!"**_

After a moment of silence Illya responds with. "Am I supposed to be scared or something?"

 _ **"Zzzzrt?! Are you serious?! These things are killing machines when they become Hydreigon!"**_ Eddy exclaimed in disbelief on how calm this kid was. Deino was getting annoyed by his yelling and started to bite him. _**"Help! It's trying to eat me! Zzzrt!"**_

"As exaggerated as Eddy can be, he's right. The Deino line aren't owned by many trainers due to them being a hassle to control. Plus there's a law that says they can't be sold willy-nilly, especially to rookie trainers or to anyone without a Trainer's Licence." Liam explained. "R-Really?" Illya asked with worry.

 _ **"Hello?! A little help here!"** _ Eddy shouted frantically.

 **Later...**

Everyone was back together at the plaza when Ilya decided to introduce the rest to her new pokemon.

"...You're doing what?" Rin's eyebrow twitched.

"You heard me Tohsaka. I'm gonna be this Deino's trainer, jealous?" Illya said smugly at her fellow magus. Said Deino was walking towards Rin and took a bite out of her leg.

"Ow! Why you little-!"

The Einzburn heiress just giggled at her misfortune and gave the Irate Pokemon a pat on the back "Good boy!"

"Illya..." Saber said as she led her out of Liam and Kaimana's earshot. "We don't know how long we're going to be in this world, adding the fact that Liam states that these dragons are difficult to raise, this purchase may not be wise decision."

"But Saber...!"

Suddenly Sakura looked slightly fidgety. Kaimana noticed this and went up to her. "You okay there?"

The plum-haired girl suddenly found the ground really interesting. "Um... well..."

"Sakura... you should tell them." Rider said to her Master.

"Tell us what?" Rin asked her slowly. Sakura said nothing but moved to right to reveal a Pokemon behind her. It was pretty tiny and covered in a pale yellow rag but oddly enough it looked like a poorly made Pikachu plush with beady little eyes where the body is.

"A... Mimikyu?" Kaimana blinked.

 _ **"Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon. A Ghost/Fairy type. A lonely Pokemon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokemon. This Pokemon is native to the Alola region."** _ Eddy's Pokedex information said.

"Exactly, where did you find it?" Kai asked as the Mimikyu hid behind Sakura's leg.

"Well..." Sakura started.

 **Earlier...**

Rider and Sakura were venturing on their lonesome until they came across a crowd. They were watching a girl performing a dance with four yellow mice Pokemon with lightning bolt shaped tails. From what they heard from the crowd the mice were called Pikachu. While she could tell her Master was enjoying herself, Rider could tell that Sakura wasn't 100% fine. Not that she could blame her, after everything her so-called grandfather and brother put her through, turning into a monster and being sent to an unknown world on top of that was weighing on her more than she would admit.

 ** _We should probably consider ourselves fortunate that this place has been ...admittedly pleasant so far._ ** Rider thought. The only thing that left a bad taste in her mouth was the fact that this world was still seemingly in the Age of the Gods thought alone had some horrible implications to Medusa's mind. **2***

Before they knew it the show was over and everyone started to applaud the trainer and Pokemon and leaving tips. Sakura noticed at the corner of her eye, their was a tiny Pokemon covered in what apeared to be a dirty napkin at the front of the crowd applauding like crazy.

"Thank you! You've been a lovely audience~!"

"Pika pika~!" The trainer's Pikachu chorused.

As the crowd dispersed, the Master and Servant pair were about to leave as well, until Sakura noticed the creature, whose napkin on closer inspection seemed like a crudely drawn Pikachu, was still applauding and making some sort of whistling noise.

 _Does it not notice everyone left?_ Sakura thought curiously as she walked cautiously towards it.

"Master?" The Gorgon questioned wondering where she was going.

Mimikyu was still cheering it's little heart out until it heard a voice. "Hello?"

The Disguise Pokemon jumped at the sound and opened it's eyes, just suddenly noticing it was all alone except for this purple haired human girl right next to it.

"Eeee!" It squeaked fearfully and fell over, face first.

"Oh! I'm sorry I scared you!" Sakura yelped. "Let me help you up..."

Mimikyu squeaked again as it felt getting picked up. Despite the human smiling at it, Mimikyu felt painfully shy and covered it's eyes, as if doing so would somehow make her go away.

"Sakura be careful!" Rider called out. "We don't know what it could do!"

"Rider, I think this thing is pretty harmless." Sakura reasoned as she pointed to the trembling Pokemon. She got down at eye level to seem less intimidating and asked softly. "Did you enjoy the show too?"

Mimikyu peaked ever so slightly from it's black fingers and nodded slightly. "I guess from your costume you want to be a Pikachu? The creatured nodded once again in response.

"But dont you wan't people to like you for yourself? The creature nodded more demure this time.

"Then why dont you show yourself?" Sakura asked, the pokemon responded with some squeeking noises, as it hunched over.

Deciding that the shy little pokemon needed a boost to its self esteem Sakura tried for several minutes to talk to it, until she decided that drastic actions were required and she attempted to remove its disguise herself but eventually gave up when it kept protesting.

 **Back to the present...**

"Wait a minute! You tried to _remove_ a Mimikyu's costume?!" Kaimana exclaimed.

"I-Is that bad?" Sakura asked in worried voice.

"Is that bad?! The last person who tried to see a Mimikyu's true form flat out _died_ from the shock!"

Rider gave the Mimikyu a pretty nasty glare, when Sakura and knelt down towards the fearful Ghost/Fairy type.

"Is this true? Is that why you didn't want me to take off your costume? Because your true face is... dangerous?" She asked softly, while working in a glare at Rider. Mimikyu nodded slightly, still hiding from Rider's terrifying glares. To it's surprise, Sakura was smiling and patted her costumes head. "Ch?"

"Thank you."

While this was all going on Ilya's little friend had slowly, guided by its nose, walked up on the Mimikyu and ended up biting into the Disguise Pokemon and making it freak out.

"No Lerna!" Illya shouted as she ran over and picked the Deino off the ground and Mimikyu jumping into Sakura's arms as soon as it was free.. "Lerna you aren't allowed to bite friends, sniffing is good, biting is bad remember" Illya asserted, while mimicing Rin's classic lecturing poses.

As the Dimensional travelers watched this scene continue Liam and Kaimana watched on.

"First Illya buys a Deino from a shady vendor, now Sakura nearly gets the Mimikyu curse! Liam, I get these folks don't know squat about Pokemon but they are REALLY pushing their luck!" Kaimana threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Kai, don't be rude!" Laim scolded before looking downcast. "But you have a point... these folks need a lesson on how things work around here or they're gonna get in trouble."

 **Omake:**

Dirk Davidson was sitting in a cell, wondering how he got here.

It had all started off so well a year ago when Dirk Davidsson came up with his latest scheme to get rich. He'd bought a Ditto and the cheapest legitamately bread Deino he could find and set up his enterprise in his basement, he knew he could make a fortune selling these creatures on the black market.

After months of breeding one Deino became two, became three, became five, became seven and so on until after one year of breeding he owned around 2 dozen of the critters. Sadly for Dirk it all went downhill from there.

He had only succesfully sold 2 Deino's by the time the police showed up and he decided to get out of town, to set up his stand somewhere else, only for him to be found out quicker now that authorities new about his endeavours. So he had to skip town within a day, luckily managed to sell off 1 more Deino at full price, but he had to run again as the officers where now on the lookout for a man of his description selling pokemon without a license.

After weeks of traveling light and getting bitten constantly, he'd finally managed to sell the last of the little biting abominations,

He'd quickly managed to skip out of town one last time and used his profits to buy himself a new ID as "Johnatan Gaull" and got on a plain to Sinnoh after calling in a favor from an old friend.

But when "Johnatan Gaull" tried to open an account at the Central Bank of Sinnoh he was arrested on charges of counterfeiting.

And when the police questioned him he soon realised that some of the bills he tried to put in his bank account had had the same serial numbers. Further questions by the police led them to Johnatan Gaull would be facing 24 concecutive life sentences, one for each of his illegal Deino's and would never know how he came to possess counterfeit money.

 ***1:I realise that 2 million of a currency seems high, but it isn't. Let me and my beta explain:**

 **Original writing was 2,000, but we quickly realised that this was way too cheap seeing the prices of other commodities in the series. We attempted to set a realistic price we needed to figure out how much a pokedollar is worth, we used the bike as an intermediary currency and found that 2,000 pokedollars was aproximately 0,37 euro's after we quickly googled the price of a brand new bike.**  
 **this mean an exchangerate of 5,400 pokedollars to a Euro. putting the Deino at a price of 37 euro's aproximated. He's selling the pokemon this cheaply for multiple reasons:**

 **1\. Deino are hell to train, they need a LOT of EXP and their blind nature makes it impossible for them to hit (Maybe that's why they have Hustle for an Ability? ), meaning that while YES they have the potential to become Hydreigon, who PROBABLY sell for a lot on any market, they are still to far away to be worth that much of a hassle to be worth it, so yes the law creates a scarcity in the supply, but the hassle involved creates such a decline in demand and most people will settle for an alternative pokemon.**

 **2) Frustration: He want to be rid of the creature because it keeps biting him, and has been doing so for weeks, a single nip might be anoying but after weeks it becomes like that chinese waterdroplet torture myth from Mythbusters.**

 **Importantly he's failed to sell it in a while, selling these creatures without a license is illegal and he suspects someone must have gone to the cops after his repeatedly failed sales, he's desperate to get rid of evidence. if he hadn't succeeded at selling it quickly he'd probably have abandoned the little Deino in the woods because he suspects that Officer Jenny might be on his tail by now. The minimal gains are worth the reduced risks of fines or jailtime. Worst case scenario he gets accused of breeding these monsters illegaly, monsters that can learn a move that summons METEORS, he's basically walking around with an infant version of a WMD life imprisonment is a verry realistic possibilty for him.**

 ***2 The Gorgon Siblings were cannonically implied if not stated to be a trio of gods born from humanities desire for perfect gods, they are basically humanities hatred for gods like Zeus taken physical form. for this reason she cant be taken as an unbiased source though, arguably being the embodiment of humanities disdain for the malicious deities. Note of interest Does anyone know WHEN they came into being, and why her Noble phantasm Cybele is named after the frygian deity, who the Romans adopted to replace Rhea? This information might make future writing better.**

 **Phew! Never made an Author's Note this big before, hope this makes sense. We could use the constructive criticism!**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't have anything new to say at the moment so... here's the next chapter.**

 **...Wow, this is awkward.**

"Uncle Augustine! We're back!" Liam announced as they all came back to the lab.

"I'll be there in a moment! I'm a little busy!" Professor Sycamore called from upstairs.

Liam simply shrugged and turned back to the group. "Since we're gonna feed them anyway how about we introduce you guys to our Pokemon?"

While Illya had stars in her eyes, the others were eager but had some doubts. Seeing said doubts in their faces, Kaimana stepped forward with Eddy. "I'm also gonna have Eddy give you there Pokedex entries, so you guys can at least an inkling of what's in store for you. Knowing what a Pokemon can do is the first step to respecting them, got it?" She said in a tone that almost sounded like she was challenging them.

 _ **"What I live for, zzzrt!"**_

Rin really didn't like the tone Kaimana gave them; like she was implying they were defenseless against these animals. "Alright, you're the experts here. Teach away!" Rin responded with her honor student persona, but glaring daggers at her on the inside.

"Come on out everyone!" Liam opened his Pokeballs to release his team. A cacophony of cries came out from various creatures, including a certain giant green hedgehog.

"Hey it's Chester!" Illya beamed at the familiar Pokemon as Lerna kept moving his head at the new scents.

"Ches!" Chester beamed back as he gave the homunculus and Deino a hug. Lerna freaked out thinking he was attacked and started to bite the larger Pokemon on the arms, though Chester didn't really seam to notice.

"Okay, buddy, let them down! You don't wanna break them!" Liam laughed as his starter set them back down.

 _ **"That's my cue! Chesnaught, the Spiny Armor Pokemon. A Grass/Fighting type. When it takes a defensive posture with its fists guarding its face, it could withstand a bomb blast."**_ Eddy went through his Pokedex data.

Archer raised a brow at this. Part of him doubted that this creature can survive a bomb but...

Then they turned to a very large blue turtle with... cannons coming out of it's shell? Both Archer and Shirou did a structural analysis on them and they were indeed real, organic but fully functioning canons.

The green haired trainer leaned against the turtle. "This is Tank, my Blastoise."

"Blast." Tank nodded stoically as Eddy changed the picture on the screen.

 _ **"Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokemon. A Water type. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet."**_

From behind Tank was a smaller, yellow and black frilled lizard, looking pretty nervous. "That's my Heliolisk, Skipper. He's a little shy..."

"Liii..." Skipper whispered.

 _ **"Heliolisk, the Generator Pokemon. An Electric/Normal type. It stimulates its muscles with electricity, boosting the strength in its legs and enabling it to run 100 yards in five seconds."**_

"Can Skipper really do that?" Shirou asked as Skipper kept hiding behind Tank when he got closer. That ability almost sounding like when magi reinforced their limbs to go faster.

"When he needs too. It can tire him out though."

"Reeee!" Squealed a high pitched voice as a floating green... thing flew right past Eddy, almost knocking him over.

 _ **"Hey! Watch it! Zzrrt!"**_ He protests. The Pokemon in question was odd looking; it looked like a living cell, if a cell can have a face and arms and be over three feet tall. It was smiling brightly and shaking everyone's hands.

"Aren't you a friendly thing." Rider said with a smile.

"Rerereeu!" The cell squeaked.

"Yeah... Sorry if she spooked you. Jelly loves meeting knew people, so she kinda has no concept of personal space." Liam explained sheepishly as he looked towards the Rotom Dex expecting the description. "Eddy?"

 _ **"Fine! But she better appologizzze later-Zzzrt! Reuniclus, the Multiplying Pokemon. A Psychic use psychic power to control their arms, which are made of a special liquid. They can crush boulders psychically."**_

Then a tiny yellow bee-looking Pokemon flew up to Jelly's face after she shook everyones hands.

"Bee! Ribombee!" It said to the Reuniclus like it was a parent scolding a child. "Niclus..."

 _ **"Ribombee, the Bee Fly Pokemon. A Bug/Fairy type. It rolls up pollen into puffs. It makes many different varieties, some used as food and others used in battle."**_

"That's Tulip. She's kind of the mediator of my team." As he said this Tulip flew around the group, almost like she was inspecting them before stopping at Mimikyu holding out some a ball of honey covered in light pollen.

"Ribom?" She asked sweetly, used to dealing with Skipper's shyness, she thought the Disguise Pokemon needed a little help to come out of her shell. Mimikyu did nothing but squirm nervously a little in Sakura's arms.

"Go ahead, take it." Sakura supported the shy creature. Mimikyu seemed to sniff the ball for a moment before a black shadowy claw came out, quickly grabbed the treat and taking under it's costume before hearing what could be described as chewing.

"Chiii~"

While Sakura was smiling sweetly, everyone else in her group was giving the Ghost/Fairy type odd looks, still getting used to the idea that they had an tiny Eldritch horror hiding under an unasuming plushy with them.

Suddenly, a large bat-like Pokemon made it's way to Saber, started to sniff her and gave her big, sloppy licks right in her face.

"Wha-? Vera!" Liam exclaimed in surprise at his Pokemon's forwardness.

"Gah! Why... is... this... happening?!" The king exclaimed between the licks. "Is this another dragon?!"

 ** _"You win, Miss Saber! Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokemon. A Flying/Dragon ultrasonic waves it emits from its ears can reduce a large boulder to pebbles. It swoops out of the dark to attack"_**

Saber couldn't help but look unamused. It was starting to look like her being a Dragon type magnet was going to become a regular thing. Even on the way back to the lab Lerna couldn't help nudging her legs every chance he had.

"Illya, Lerna hasn't eaten yet. come along I'll show you where we keep the pokepellets. And Vera, I got your favorite treats~." Liam said as he left, beckoning to the pair to look through their newly bought stash, freeing Saber from one of her attachments when Vera heard the word treats.

"Well, you guys already met Pippa..." Kaimana started. "Guess it's time to meet my team."

"Pop pop!" The Popplio barked happily.

She then tossed two different colored Pokeballs, an all blue one with white bubbly accents and a blue-green one with a net like pattern, and they opened to reveal a blue and purple starfish-looking thing covered in spikes and a spider-like creature with three thin green legs and, most notably, a water bubble on its head.

"Eddy, how about you give all three entries at once, please?"

 _ **"But aren't you-?"**_ Eddy started before going quiet when Kai gave him a look. _ **"Okay then..."**_

 _ **"Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokemon. A Water type. This Pokemon can control water bubbles. It practices diligently so it can learn to make big bubbles."**_

 _ **"Mareanie, the Brutal Star Pokemon. A Poison/Water type. It plunges the poison spike on its head into its prey. When the prey has weakened, Mareanie deals the finishing blow with its 10 tentacles."**_

 _ **"Dewpider, the Water Bubble Pokemon. A Water/Bug type. It crawls onto the land in search of food. Its water bubble allows it to breathe and protects its soft head."**_

"This is Pokey and that's Skits." She introduces the Mareanie and Dewpider respectively. Trying to be friendly, Mimikyu hopped off from Sakura's arms and tried to shake hands with the Dewpider.

"Chii..." She greeted Skits but he didn't seem to notice her and was staring into space.

"Um... is he alright?" Sakura asked in concern with the spider's nonresponsive nature.

"Reanie..." Pokey rolled her eyes and used her tentacles to move Skits so he would be facing Mimikyu.

"Dew?"

"Piichii..."

The small exchange ended with Skits putting his spindly leg on Mimikyu's fake head and Mimikyu returned the gesture by putting her claw in his water bubble to touch his head.

"Huh, I gues they like each other." Kai mentioned blankly, even she found it hard to read her Dewpider's behavior.

"Isn't it cute?" Sakura asked, happy for her new little friend.

"Yeah... in a weird way." Rin admitted, surprised that her sister's mood seem to brighten with this little Pokemon.

"Sorry to keep all waiting, I was in the middle of a phone-" Sycamore said before he stopped when he caught sight of Lerna. "Why is there a Deino here?"

"I found him on the street! He didn't have a trainer so I'm gonna do it!" Illya beamed as she pet the little dragon; purposely leaving out the fact that she bought him, afraid Lerna would be taken away.

Sycamore letnout a sigh. "Illya... you and your friends are new to this so I don't blame you but because of their tempermant the Deino line aren't really the best choice for a first Pokemon unless you come from a dragon taming family and even THAT'S rare."

"I know that but he likes me!" She said as Lerna gave her another bite in the arm. "Ow! S-See? Those are love bites! Besides Dragon types seem to love Saber! She can help me teach Lerna to behave!"

"P-Pardon? Saber balked when Illya effectively roped her in the coversation.

"Pleeeeaaase Professor! Let me try and train him!" Illya begged putting on her best puppy dog eyes; which looked even more amusing since Lerna kept nonchalantly chewing her arm.

 _She even named it..._ Sycamore thought. He was worried because these people just learned about Pokemon and initially wanted the group to start taking care of the Pokemon in the biodome before actually giving them one of their own, but it looks like fate had other plans. Not just Illya, it seemed like Sakura made friends with a Mimikyu seeing how the little thing clung to her side. How did one even get to Kalos anyway?

"*Sigh* How about this? If you can prove to me you can take care of... Lerna. I'll see if I can arange for you to have a Trainer's Licence so he can be legally yours. Same goes to you Sakura."

"Really?" Sakura raised her head up in surprise.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Illya cheered as she hugged the professor.

After shaking Illya off the professor saw Saber aproach, "Seeing as I've been volunteered to help take care of Lerna, May I enquire wether you have any advice on the matter?" Saber asked, a slight hint of concern in her voice.

"Well, I'd mainly recommend ensuring it's well fed, Dragon types are notorious for their ravenous apetite, but besides that the main issue would be..." the professor suplied, only to be interupted by a cacophony of clashing steel from the other room.

"Oh no... Not again!" The professor groaned as he ran past her.

"...Again?" Saber enquired with the rest of her group equally confused.

 **Random thought: Has anyone ever noticed in the anime that Mimikyu sounds like it's trying to say Pikachu but it's choking on something? It can't just be me right?**

 **Anyway sorry if not much is happening in this story yet, it was kinda meant to have a mellow beginning.**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


End file.
